Blast-Man
Blast-Man is part of a group of four Robot Masters constructed by Dr. Wily. A humanoid rocking Robot that has a love for loud sound, he was unfortunately shoddily constructed for the purpose of luring Mega Man into a trap. Physical Appearance At first glance, Blast-Man might be mistaken for a human rocker. He has an average-height, skinny build, with a bright white-and-yellow color scheme. His chest-plate armor is fitting to his person, save for his shoulders, which flare out and house a speaker each for his attacks. He bears no helmet, and instead has long, spiky yellow hair that explodes out from his head and goes down a bit past his shoulders. His electric guitar, a black beauty with bright yellow highlights, remains strapped to his back, save for when he takes it off and uses it for combat. Weapons/Abilities Blast-Man's method of fighting revolves around using his guitar as a weapon, strumming on it and amplifying its sound output through the speakers on his shoulders. His standard attack, the Resounding Blast, has him strum a chord on his guitar to fire a quick-moving but weak sound wave that becomes more powerful with each successful hit, losing its power boost if it misses. He also has a more powerful, less restrained edition of this, the Blast Riff, in which he strikes a powerful chord series on his guitar, sending out a ridiculously powerful shockwave which will leave opponents dazed as well as damaged, unless, of course, they are sufficiently far away. Hitting his opponents directly with his guitar is a possibility, but Blast-Man's average speed and mediocre melee fighting skills keep them from doing so as a default. Blast-Man's obtained weapon is the Resounding Blast, which fires forward a sound wave from the buster of the wielder. It seems weak and does no more damage than a buster shot, but the more times the player hits an enemy consecutively, the higher the velocity and damage of a shot up to five times, at which point it hits a cap. However, missing even once with the Resounding Blast will make it reset. Personality Blast-Man is wild and rambunctious. He lives his life loudly, and if he happens to step on your toes while he does it, tough! "If the music's too loud, you're too old," he always says. He seems to have a practically infinite valor, always actively trying to kick things up another notch, seek new thrills, throw himself headlong into danger. At his core, he is aware that he will probably be destroyed easily due to his poor hardware, and wants to spend every second of his life getting the maximum out of it. Backstory Blast-Man was constructed as the second of the Wily Vortex Squad, a team of four Robot Masters designed to lure Mega Man into a trap. He was sent to take over a musical performing square, where he was inevitably defeated by Mega Man, suffering heavy amounts of damage. Though not quite dead, Blast-Man was too heavily injured to return to the Skull Castle for a Boss Rush. When he came to, he sought to find his own way in the world, feeling a vendetta against both Wily for poorly building him and Mega Man for nearly destroying him. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Blast-Man was initially conceptualized solely for the purpose of giving Mega Man four starting weapons when he appeared in a Mega Man/Friendship is Magic crossover I was working on writing at the time. The team that gave the four weapons became known as the Wily Vortex Squad. When a Robot Master tournament came to surface, I decided to excavate some old Robot Master concepts I had left unused, including the Wily Vortex Squad. His story is comparatively lackluster to some of my other characters, but he has a nice character behind him. Category:Mega Man Series Characters Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army